


burning glances

by quietgal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hero!Alfred, M/M, Superheroes, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgal/pseuds/quietgal
Summary: Arthur couldn’t deny the fact that he had been rescued. Like a princess was rescued by a knight in shining armor. And he had absolutely loved it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt requsted by anon! send me prompts and check out more of my work at quietgalwrites . tumblr . com ! <3

Arthur was not a damsel in distress.

Lots of people underestimated him, ever since he was a child. His own brothers, for example: those arseholes constantly pushed him around and subjected him to the trials and tribulations that most little brothers had to go through. 

Now, as an older man, he was always being underestimated. As a small, lean, and not-bad-looking person in the gay community, there were always larger men attempting to look after and coddle him. He didn’t need that. He was strong, too, and he didn’t need help to protect himself.

But despite all that, he couldn’t deny the fact that he had been rescued. Like a princess was rescued by a knight in shining armor. And he had absolutely loved it.

Arthur had two jobs. One was in the daytime, at a technology company, which was ironic because Arthur was terrible with computers. He was always calling in the IT guy. Most of the time, it was because something was broken or not working. (Some of the time, it was because the IT guy was cute.)

But his other job was at a cafe. It was a nice place, but his hours went late, and the area that it was in could get pretty nasty at night. Arthur usually made it home okay, but on this particular night, things didn’t go as planned. 

It was a robbery.

Arthur was grabbed and, before he could even process what was happening, was being held at gunpoint. He felt frozen and overheated all at the same time. He had started to hand over his belongings when a flash of movement stopped the crime in its tracks. 

Someone was pulling the robbers away from him, punching them, knocking them out, leaving them helpless on the ground.

Arthur could only stand and watch as his assailants were taken out one by one. There was a moment of silence after the deed was done: just the hero and the damsel staring at each other. 

“Sorry to scare ya,” this person, this vigilante, suddenly said. His American accent rang thickly in the London streets. But it wasn’t unwelcome. “Jus’ had to get those guys off ya before somethin’ bad happened.”

Arthur could see a smile growing on the unmasked part of the hero’s face.

The hero picked up Arthur’s things gently and held them out for him to take. “Here ya go. All good?”

Arthur slowly took them. He managed a shaky nod. The hero laughed.

“Really? I think you might be in shock. You wanna go to the police?”

“N-No,” Arthur quickly said. “No police. Honestly, I’d rather just… pretend this didn’t happen.”

The hero shrugged. “Okay, well, in that case, how ‘bout I walk you home? You’re lookin’ pretty shook up.”

Arthur hesitated. He didn’t know this man, but he couldn’t think of a reason to distrust him. After all, he’d just been saved by him.

So Arthur agreed. They walked to Arthur’s home together.

In fact, the conversation that they had was so nice that Arthur invited the hero inside.

“I’d love to,” the hero admitted, a soft smile on his face. “But… I shouldn’t. I got work to do, y’know?”

“Ah,” Arthur nodded. His heart twisted with a soft pang of rejection. “Of course… that makes sense. Erm, thank you for tonight.”

“No problem!” The hero beamed, showing off that bright smile.

Neither of them moved for another moment. Both of them didn’t seem to want to leave each other’s side.

The hero laughed awkwardly. “Jeez, I’m sorry. I… really wanna stay, but I can’t.” 

They both gave a small, awkward, quiet laugh.

A pause.

“Hey, do you work at that cafe every night?”

“Yes, on weekdays,” Arthur bit his lip. “Until 10 PM.”

The hero nodded. “… How ‘bout I walk you home tomorrow again? Y’know, just to make sure those guys don’t come back.”

Arthur smiled. “That sounds nice.”

The hero smiled back. “Yeah, it does.”

Another beat.

“So I’ll see you then!” In a flash, the hero was gone.

Arthur closed the door, his heart fluttering. It seemed he had a date.

* * *

The hero showed up the next night, and the next night. Then, the weekend came. But the hero showed up again to walk him home on Monday. 

It quickly turned into a daily event that Arthur just _lived_  for. 

The hero was always wearing his costume and mask. Arthur invited him in every night, but he never came in. Always had more work to do. It was hard getting rejected every night, but Arthur found hope in the fact that, no matter what, the hero was waiting for him at the door. 

The workdays had seemingly gotten even more boring ever since the hero appeared. The days seemed to drag on as Arthur waited for 10 PM to come around. 

His frustration was building. His computer, slow as ever, was not helping him to calm down.

But the IT guy provided a splash of relief.

“Artie!” Alfred cheered. He seemed to be hovering around Arthur’s floor more and more these days, which worked out because Arthur’s computer seemed to be getting less and less competent. 

“Alfred,” Arthur smiled (for the first time that day). He even let the nickname slide – the man was too cute to correct. “How are you?”

“Better, now that you’re here!” 

Arthur laughed, his cheeks coloring. Ah, to be an adorably charming idiot such as Alfred. And yet, he did have a degree in computer science, didn’t he? If only Arthur could get his hands on a man like that. 

“You called?” Alfred smiled, pulling up a chair next to Arthur.

Arthur sighed. “As usual, yes. My computer is once again being difficult.”

“Hmm, yeah, this guy really doesn’t like you, huh?” Alfred chuckled. He pushed up his glasses, then scooted closer and started to fiddle with the keyboard and the modem as needed. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix ‘em right up. One of these days, they’ll get you a new one.”

Arthur scoffed. “I certainly hope so.”

Alfred worked in silence. After another few minutes, he seemed to be satisfied and pulled away.

“Alright, I think you’re good!” He stood up, stretching a bit. “Should be all workin’ fine now.”

Arthur smiled gratefully, his shoulders relaxing from their previous tension. “Perfect. I can’t thank you enough, Alfred.”

“No problem!” Alfred grinned. “It’s my job, after all.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes, I suppose so.” Assuming Alfred was done, Arthur focused back on his work.

That is, until a few moments later, when Arthur realized that Alfred was still standing over him. 

“… Can I help you?” Arthur asked, a bit wary.

“Oh!” Alfred blinked, his eyebrows raising a bit as if he was waking up from a dream. “S-Sorry, totally forgot what I was doing. I, um, uh, I’m actually, uh, going out to get some coffee right now. Do you… would you…”

Arthur rose an eyebrow. “… What?”

Alfred huffed, apparently frustrated. “… Can I get you anything?” 

“Oh,” Arthur managed. “Oh, no, that’s fine, but thank you very much for the offer.”

Alfred exhaled, pressing his lips together and furrowing his brows. “Yeah, that’s okay.” He turned on his heel and walked out.

Arthur didn’t mind. He loved to watch him leave.

* * *

It was the third week of being walked home by his hero. They were getting a little bit braver with each other.

They held hands for the first time. Arthur loved it, pressing closer and closer with each step.

He tried not to mind that his hero still refused to tell his name or take off his mask or come inside. 

But on Thursday, his hero seemed particularly antsy. He took Arthur’s waist and pulled him close as they walked, possessive.

When they got to the door, the hero didn’t leave almost immediately as had become routine. He fidgeted on Arthur’s doorstep like he had on the night they met.

“Come inside, love,” Arthur took his hand. 

The hero hesitated. “I… no.”

“I know you want to.” Arthur tried to pull him inside. “Please. Just for a little while.”

The hero shook his head, looking down. “You don’t… actually want me to, you’re just saying that.”

Arthur scoffed. “Oh, come, now. You can’t mean that. You know I want you to come inside, I invite you in every night.”

“B-But you wouldn’t if you knew who I was. You don’t know me.”

“Then tell me who you are,” Arthur insisted, stepping closer to him. “I want to know.”

The hero just shook his head again.

“It won’t change how I feel about you,” Arthur murmured. “I’ll still like you. You can still walk me home.”

The hero looked up a little. “… Do you promise?”

Arthur hesitated. The hero might be ugly, or weird, or perhaps a really bad person. Maybe this wasn’t the sort of person he should be associating with.

But on the other hand, he knew the hero. The hero saved his life, and the hero had talked with him for hours now about nothing and everything. He liked the hero. He might even love the hero.

“Yes,” Arthur whispered, a small smile on his lips. “I promise.”

The hero didn’t move as Arthur’s fingers met his mask. He stayed still as Arthur slowly lifted it off, revealing the upper half of his face.

The hero lifted a hand to his hair, mussing it up and restoring it to its usual look after being kept under the mask. 

The hero met Arthur’s gaze and smiled. Arthur just stared.

The hero – no, Alfred – smiled. “Hey, Artie.”

“Alfred,” Arthur breathed. “Am I dreaming?”

Alfred frowned. “What? No.”

Arthur slowly grinned. “… Where did you learn to fight like that, love?”

“Oh, dude, I’m super into MMA. And boxing and all that stuff. Ever since I was a kid. My mom had to put me in all kinds of fighting classes just so I wasn’t so energetic and annoying all the time,” he laughed. “Didn’t we talk about this already?”

Arthur remembered. It was strange to associate memories of the hero with Alfred, despite knowing now that they were the same person.

“This is… bizarre,” Arthur laughed. “It’s really you? _You’re_  my hero?”

Alfred blushed, smiling. “Well, I guess you could say that.”

“You _actually_  like me?” Arthur stepped closer. “You weren’t just… I don’t know, flirting?”

Alfred laughed. “Oh, I was definitely flirting. But only ‘cause I have, like, the biggest crush on you.” He processed what he was saying, then stiffened up. “Shit, I’m sorry, this is super weird. I must sound like a creep. I’ve been, like, following you home every night–”

“No, no,” Arthur quickly cut him off, laughing. “I… I had a bit of a crush on you, too, so… it’s really okay.” His smile grew more embarrassed. “And I certainly had a crush on the man who saved me. I looked forward to meeting him… you… every night. It was the only thing keeping me going for a while.”

Alfred’s eyes widened with hope. “… Really?”

Arthur nodded.

A moment passed. They just stared at each other.

“Please,” Arthur murmured, taking his hand again. “Come inside.”

And for the first time, his hero agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur allowed a rare smile to flit across his lips as he felt lips on the back of his neck. He leaned into the other person’s touch. Not even the screech of his annoying, broken office chair could ruin the moment. 

He hated work. He hated doing work. He probably would’ve quit weeks ago if not for the fact that Alfred was working there, too. 

“Good morning, love,” he spoke quietly so not to pique the attention of other employees, focused and hunched over in their cubicles. 

A low, rumbling laugh in his ear made his heart flutter. He loved when Alfred was calm.

“Morning, sweetheart.” Alfred placed a hand on Arthur’s right shoulder and came around to his left side. He pressed a kiss to Arthur’s cheek, smiling. “How’s your day going?”

Arthur sighed. “Alright.” He brought his hand up to thread his fingers through Alfred’s. 

“Yeah?” Alfred squeezed Arthur’s hand. “That’s good.”

Arthur scoffed, shrugging. “I suppose.”

Alfred smiled, humming in thought. He let go of Arthur’s hand in favor of running his hand through his lover’s hair. “You look nice.”

Arthur laughed. “Thank you.”

Alfred leaned down to kiss the crown of his head. 

“Are you coming over tonight?” Arthur murmured. 

“Yeah, of course.” He stood up straight, smiling at Arthur as he always did. “I’ll walk you home, like usual. Why wouldn’t I?

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t know. We’re... official now. We don’t have to spend all of our time together in the dark,” he teased, nudging Alfred as best as he could from his seat. 

Alfred scoffed, smirking. “Well, I still like walking you home, then. How’s that?”

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly. “Fine. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t!” Alfred huffed. “I’m never late.”

Arthur hummed, feeling that romantic smile come back to his features. He simply couldn’t help himself around Alfred. “Will you stay tonight?”

Alfred grinned mischievously. He looked around for an empty chair, then pulled it over and sat down next to Arthur. “Only if you got more instant coffee.”

“I did, disgusting as it may be,” Arthur huffed. “I suppose the only way I can get you to stay over is bribery.”

“You know it, babe!” Alfred cheered, poking his cheek. Arthur groaned, turning his face away. Of course, Alfred only laughed again at that. “I can only stay for, like, a half hour, though. If at all, of course. Got work to do!” He flashed a thumbs up and a grin. 

It didn’t make Arthur smile.

“But you haven’t stayed since last week,” he replied, attempting to stay calm. “I’m tired of just seeing you at work. Please, Alfred.”

“Aw!” Alfred cooed, ruffling Arthur’s hair. “I’ll do my best, sweetheart. Lives on the line and all!”

After a moment, Arthur turned back to his desk with a sigh. “I wish you’d just stay. Or at least... I don’t know, say you would. Or perhaps go home after you’ve walked me back.”

“Huh?” Alfred pouted. “What do you mean? I gotta save whoever’s in trouble.”

“You don’t,” Arthur insisted. “It’s not your responsibility. We have police for a reason.”

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, so you mean you would’ve wanted a policeman stopping the robbery _you_  were involved in? I asked you if you wanted to go to the police and you said no!”

“That was different--” Arthur started, turning his head to face his boyfriend again. 

“Not at all!” Alfred retorted. “The city _needs_  me.”

“Oh, don’t be so full of yourself!” Arthur hissed, wary of being too loud. “The city doesn’t need you!”

“Yes, it does!” Alfred shouted, standing up. “If you’re not gonna support me, then we can’t be together, Arthur!” 

“Hush!” Arthur quickly pulled him back down by the hand. He looked around, waiting to make sure that no one was looking at them. “Do you want the whole damn office listening in on this?”

“Well, if they _did_  hear it, maybe they’d tell you to stop being so annoying ‘cause _I’m_  right!”

“Alfred!” Arthur groaned, letting go of his hand. “Shut up, my God. It’s too much.”

Alfred leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “It’s not. I’m just being honest. Sorry if you can’t handle the fact that I’m a hero and I have to help people other than you--”

“Maybe I can’t!” Arthur countered firmly, looking at Alfred with a new fierceness in his eyes. “Maybe I _can’t_  understand why you’d _so_  much rather spend time on the streets than with your boyfriend.”

Alfred gaped. “Wha-- that’s not true at all!”

“Then why won’t you spend any time with me?” Arthur asked before he could think about his words. 

The question lingered in the air for a short moment before Arthur was getting up, mumbling some excuse and leaving the room. 

Alfred was quickly following him, grabbing at his hand, whispering in his ear. 

“I’ll stay tonight. I promise. Okay?”

Arthur faltered.

“... For how long?”

Alfred hesitated. “I... I’m not sure. Maybe an hour?”

Arthur began to walk away again. 

“Two hours!” Alfred tried, stumbling over his feet as he attempted to catch up.

Arthur abruptly turned to face him. 

“The night.”

Alfred stared at him. 

“S-Stay the night,” Arthur clarified, averting his eyes. “Then I’ll know that you care about me.”

A moment of hesitation. 

Then, a sigh. Arthur looked up to see Alfred with a wry smile on his face.

“I guess a guy’s gotta take a day off sometime, huh?” Alfred chuckled. He stepped closer and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s temple. “Sure, babe. The night. I’ll see you then.”

“Al!” Arthur huffed, pushing him away. “ _No PDA in the office_ ,” he hissed. 

“Oh, right. Sorry, forgot,” Alfred chuckled. “I better save all that for tonight. See you there, sweetheart!” He cheered as he walked off, waving goodbye.

Arthur crossed his arms. He hoped the blush on his face wasn’t too obvious. 

He couldn’t have the office knowing he was in love with the IT guy, after all.


End file.
